Injuries and Recoveries
by ordinarygurl06
Summary: Inuyasha gets tricked and Kagome gets hurt. Who will she run into? Nobody knows. My very first fic so please don't be too mean. Please vote on the pairs! RR plz plz plz plz!


Well here you have it, my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. All I own is a piece of lint and a computer with 0 GHZ. Please don't sue me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha wake up!" called Kagome from outside of Kaede's hut.  
  
"Shaddup.I wasn't asleep I was just resting my eyes." yawned a very tired Inuyasha.  
  
"Riiiiiiight. So, why have you been so tired lately? I thought you said full youkais and even hanyous don't get tired and rarely need sleep." Kagome questioned.  
  
Why has he been so tired lately? It isn't even that that's bothering me, its all the lame excuses that he's been telling. Even Shippo wouldn't come up with excuses that bad. Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out.  
  
"I told you already, I wasn't sleeping! Gods! Do you have to be such a baka?!" Inuyasha barked. Even to Inuyasha he knew that she would find out about his "little secret".  
  
"Inuyasha, if you don't tell me what's going on you are gonna get so many 'you-know-whats' that when I'm finished with you you won't be able to sit-"  
  
Kagome was cut off with Inuyasha getting pile driven into the hard dirt.  
  
"YOU STUPID FRIGGIN' BITCH!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!" he roared.  
  
"Ooh, really sorry 'bout that. Hehehe.he. It was an accident.really it was." she stammered.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just stood there. They knew a lot better than to butt into their own special "war zone". Everybody knew that, mostly because they saw Shippo go through it the hard way.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha continued this little fiasco until Kagome fell asleep. Or more like Kagome had sat Inuyasha so many times that his mouth was too full of dirt to bicker anymore, and with that Kagome got bored and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*During The Night*~*~*~*  
  
That night Inuyasha got up for his now "nightly business". But this time Kagome sensed him leaving. So out of humanly nature, she followed. What she saw was both something that Kagome would never want to see and something she would have to find out sooner or later. Where in the world is he going? Kagome thought. Not only that, but why is he going? Does he just have to go to the bathroom? Whatever it is I'm going to find out whether he likes it or not. And with that she got up and followed as quiet as humanly possible.  
  
Kagome stayed at least a good five feet behind him, and that's basically how it stayed until they got to a clearing and Kagome stayed in the outside of the forest line. Kagome watched as Inuyasha waited for whatever the heck he was waiting for and then it came.  
  
(A/N: I could leave this as a cliff hanger, I would leave this as a cliff hanger, but it's just too short to be true. So back on with the show!!!!)  
  
A big white thing came out into the clearing from the other side of, well, the clearing. Kagome had no idea what the hell the "white thing" was, but when it got closer to Inuyasha, Kagome saw Kikyo. Kagome saw Inuyasha reach out to embrace her and embrace her he did.  
  
"Kikyo I love you." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"More than that living slug, Kagome was it?" Kikyo asked a smirk playing at her lips.  
  
"No doubt about it. Hell, I bet she's lucky that her family loves her. I mean, who could?" he stated matter-of-factly. "I'm only using her to collect the jewel shards. After that, hell, I don't give a bloody rat's ass if she leaves. All I know is that I'll take the jewel and spend the rest of my life with you. I ain't gonna protect her after the jewel is finished.  
  
"So can I kill her personally after the Shikon Jewel is completed? I mean.since you won't need her anymore. Plus it would be of good use to me because I will have all of my soul instead of feeding off of worthless and pathetic women souls. I will be free again. My own self."  
  
"After the jewel is completed, you can do anything you want with her. And after that if you'd like. well.I think I could take up your advice on going to hell with you. (A/N: Does that sound totally cheesy or what!)  
  
Things were popping up in Kagome's head at breakneck speeds. Inuyasha can't possibly mean that, right? I mean, I love him, and I think he loves me. I shouldn't even be caring at all. Everything will be just fine. He's probably just under one of her spells. Well, I mean it's happened before. So he couldn't possibly mean anything-.  
  
And yet again Kagome's thoughts were cut off by a man's voice. The voice seemed to be coming from Kikyo. The voice sounded strangely familiar. Too familiar.  
  
"So that's what you think of her." said the disturbing voice coming from Kikyo's body.  
  
Oh my god now I know whose voice it is! It's.  
  
Kikyo's so-called body was now changing into Naraku's. And all Inuyasha could do was stare with his mouth agape. Kagome did too.  
  
"So, is that what you really think of Kagome?" Naraku mocked. "Now that is something very heartless." A wide, sick, toothy grin started to spread across his face. "That is so shocking and shameful. But the real kicker is, is that you just said all of that right in front of poor Kagome.  
  
Kagome was so caught up in the heat of the moment that she had totally forgotten what Inuyasha had said. That's when she remembered everything. And that's when she started to really hurt as the remembered words tore through her brain and sliced through her heart.  
  
So he really did mean it. He doesn't love me. In fact it's the exact opposite. He hates me. Oh. Ow. Wow.that really hurts. It's kind of like a nightmare. First you don't believe what you see. Then you wake up screaming totally forgetting about what happened in the nightmare. And finally after you're done waking up the whole neighborhood, you remember what exactly happens. How similar...only, I really wish this were a nightmare.  
  
Kagome found something wet running down her cheeks. Out of instinct she wiped them off but then two more replaced them. I'm crying!  
  
"Kagome, are you there?" asked Inuyasha in a stern but kind way. As he said that Naraku disappeared into thin air.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
Now the concern was gone. "What the hell are you doing following me!?" he snapped.  
  
"Inuyasha did you really mean it. you know, what you said to Naraku?" Kagome whispered her question.  
  
What am I supposed to say? Thought Inuyasha. Should I tell her what she wants to hear and say no? Or do I go straightforward and truthful and say yes? Well if she is already knows that I wasn't under Kikyo's spell; she might as well know the truth. Today is the day, now I will tell her the truth, whether she likes it or not.  
  
"Of course I did stupid bitch." he replied  
  
Oh crap, that definitely came out wrong.  
  
Kagome was crushed. "Fine. I'll just save you the burden of having me around, and leave. And I'll-"  
  
"Feh. Doesn't matter. You'll come back begging. That's the type of bitch you really are."  
  
Kagome being crushed, was an understatement. "Fine then, I'll never come back." And with that she threw the glass vile at him and stomped off toward the well, weeping silently.  
  
"Yea right." She heard him say before leaving. That was the last straw.  
  
"SIT!!!!" she screamed at him sending him to the dirt. And then, she was gone (A/N: She just ran really really fast to the well. She didn't just vanish into thin air.)  
  
Oh gods. This really hurts. I mean she's 'sat' me maybe a million times already and it's never hurt this bad before. I should have tried to have been nicer when I told her the truth..and now.she's.gone. I've just lost my best friend, and maybe, my only real chance in real love. Great.  
  
After the spell wore off, Inuyasha just lay there, he had nowhere to go. There was nowhere to go, nobody to love. Again he was all alone. Lying in the dirt the arrogant hanyou let out sobs. Not caring if anyone heard him.  
  
Well, that's my first chapter of my very first fic. Please tell me what you think! And if I spelled something wrong tell me and I'll fix it. I want reviews. The good and the bad. I need 10 to continue this story! If you have any questions, then e-mail me at animegurl08@yahoo.com . Oh, and if I get any flames, I will flame your ass right back. I know the fine line between constructive criticism and flame.  
  
Ja na  
-ordinarygirl 


End file.
